marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Glenn Talbot
TALK PAGE (formerly) |affiliation = United States Air Force |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (8 episodes) |game = The Incredible Hulk |actor = Adrian Pasdar |voice actor = Michael Gannon |status = Alive}} Brigadier General Glenn Talbot is a high-ranking officer of the United States Air Force. When HYDRA revealed its existence inside S.H.I.E.L.D. to the world, Talbot and his men led the main attack of the United States military on S.H.I.E.L.D., which was quickly declared a terrorist organization. However, when the reformed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director Phil Coulson proved himself in Talbot's eyes, Talbot accepted Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. as allies in the War on HYDRA. Biography Early Life and Military Career Glenn Talbot joined the United States Air Force, achieving over the years the rank of Colonel. On one of his missions, he spent five long months in an enemy war camp.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy He was also present in New York during the Battle of New York, as he saw, in his own words, "the sky being torn apart and aliens invade the city."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House HYDRA Uprising base|left]] In 2014, through the actions of Captain America, the United States Government discovered that the counterintelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by HYDRA. Captain America: The Winter Soldier S.H.I.E.L.D. was declared a terrorist organization and Talbot was ordered to take over as many S.H.I.E.L.D. bases as he could. Talbot called the Hub and spoke with Agent Phil Coulson because he doubted the stability of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the organization's infiltration by HYDRA. Despite Coulson's efforts, Talbot stated he would be leading a team to take over the Hub, prompting Coulson to take his team on the run.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence With the help of Maria Hill, Talbot managed to find Providence, the secret Canadian base created by Nick Fury where Coulson's team was staying. Talbot stepped into the base first with his unit covering him; he called for Coulson to surrender. Coulson stepped forward after Talbot promised not to shoot him. Hill stepped out and convinced Coulson's Team to put down their guns. After rounding up the members of Coulson's team, Antoine Triplett, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz, Talbot allowed Hill and Coulson time to talk, so that Coulson could surrender other secret bases. ]] In the meantime Talbot questioned the other members of Coulson's team, telling them to surrender to the US Army, although Jemma Simmons argued that they should not be his priority. During their conversation, Hill learned from Coulson about Skye's abduction and Grant Ward's defection. Together, Hill and Coulson attacked Talbot and his men. While Hill knocked out Talbot's men, Coulson managed to shoot Talbot with an I.C.E.R. after a lengthy hand to hand fight. Coulson, Hill and the others escaped Providence to pursue Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Talbot's Crusade For his actions, Talbot was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General. Talbot also became the Armed Forces' television representative, doing interviews with George Stephanopoulos. During one such interview, he bragged about taking down both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he had a storage facility with S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia. ]] While spending time with his wife and son in Potomac Plaza, Talbot was bumped into by a stranger, the stranger placed a phone in Talbot's pocket. When the phone rang, Talbot answered it and spoke to Phil Coulson who warned him he was about to be attacked by the Absorbing Man. Creel then snuck up on Talbot and attacked him, as he had learned that the Obelisk was in Talbot's storage facility. Talbot was saved by the combined efforts of Melinda May and Skye, who assisted Talbot's men in capturing Creel. However, when the Military Leader sought to take him to safety, Talbot was already kidnapped by May and Isabelle Hartley who took him to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Realising he'd been tricked, Talbot cursed Coulson's name. Confined to the Cage, Phil Coulson attempted to convince Talbot that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not a terrorist organization. Talbot however refused to listen so Coulson shot Talbot with an I.C.E.R.. When Talbot woke up in his car he phoned the military to pick him up. He was unaware however that Coulson had tricked him into revealing the location and codes to the facility. Coulson was forced to use voice-altering software to mimic Talbot's voice when Private Tilden refused to allow the undercover team Coulson sent to enter the facility.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows ]] Later, the United States Army captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and mercenary Lance Hunter, after Hunter's teammates were killed by Carl Creel, and took him to meet with Talbot in a military helicopter. During a helicopter ride Talbot tried to convince him to give up Coulson's location offering him money. Hunter seemingly agreed in exchange for two million dollars and a proper burial for his friend Isabelle Hartley. Hunter was dropped off back on the ground and given a car to drive back to Coulson's base. However Hunter decided not to give into Talbot's offer and continued working for Coulson. At the specified amount of time, Talbot, with other soldiers, confronted Coulson. Coulson gave him the captive Absorbing Man, who had been turned into stone after a fight with Coulson's team. Coulson asked Talbot to give S.H.I.E.L.D. breathing room to operate in exchange for Creel, which would undoubtedly give Talbot another promotion. Talbot, thinking he had the advantage, tried to capture Coulson until the Bus deactivated its cloak and showed its aimed guns. Coulson then left Talbot in awe by departing in a cloaked Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Impersonated Sunil Bakshi impersonated Talbot in order to gain a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back. Phil Coulson and Melinda May had a video chat with Talbot informing him of the situation, Talbot questioned how Coulson could have mistaken Bakshi for him as Talbot had no interest in art. Talbot asked Coulson to talk to him longer so he could trace his call back to the Playground, but Coulson abruptly disconnected the line. Hearing at the United Nations During a hearing at the United Nations Headquarters, Talbot gave a speech about how S.H.I.E.L.D., in his view, used the public's trust and resources to further their own goals, and still does. Adamo Dioli, the Italian spokesman, questioned Talbot's arguments and claimed that Talbot had no proof to his views. Before the debate could continue, Dioli was hit by a Splinter Bomb, causing him to scream in pain as his body disintegrated in a matter of seconds. The building came under attack by HYDRA operatives, posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, led by mercenary Marcus Scarlotti, who had thrown the bomb at Dioli and threw a second at one of the guards. As Talbot tried to evacuate the building with others, Scarlotti claimed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was done hiding, and threw a Splinter Bomb in Talbot's direction. Talbot managed to evade the bomb and escaped with just a broken arm. ]] Having survived the attack, Talbot then went to see Senator Christian Ward, his benefactor. Senator Ward berated him for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack him and the United Nations, while bragging about defeating the organization. Talbot told him that he did not believe he was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and assured the senator that he has not revealed Ward's connection to the HYDRA traitor Grant Ward, his estranged brother. Ward decided to make a statement condemning S.H.I.E.L.D.'s actions and called for a multi-national police force to target and prosecute those organisations with ties connected to S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Marcus Scarlotti attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House in Bruges, killing all the agents inside, he was defeated by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Melinda May, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter. Talbot eventually went to the Safe House in Bruges, in order to arrest Scarlotti. As Scarlotti was being transported into Talbot's custody, Talbot gave his condolences to Melinda May for losing six agents, telling her that it was always a shame when a good agent dies. The pair shook hands and departed, showing their mutual respect for each other. Video Conference ]] Talbot was called by Phil Coulson when Coulson wanted to trade Sunil Bakshi for Talbot's continued assistance in destroying any remaining cells of HYDRA. Talbot told Coulson that Bakshi was found to be connected to the Naval wedding massacre, the attack on the United Nations, and the impersonation of an officer, namely Talbot. Talbot agreed to the deal and Coulson transported Bakshi to him; before the exchange however, Coulson used Bakshi as bait to lure out the leaders of HYDRA and assassinate them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Searching for the Mole While in his office, Talbot was speaking to Decker about the positives of the new lawnmower he had purchased when he received a call that his wife had just arrived and had left her I.D. at home. Talbot allowed her to come up. Before she arrived however, Tablot received a phone call from Carla saying that she was stuck in traffic. Realising that someone was wearing the Photostatic Veil, Talbot called for an immediate lock-down of the entire base. Talbot had every female member of staff line up in front of him. Talbot explained the situation and in an attempt to catch the spy out, began to ask each of the women personal questions to test them, such as asking one woman if her daughter went to the same school as his son, to which she reminded him that she did not have a daughter. When Talbot came to Meredith Tredwyck, he became convinced she was the spy, announcing it to everyone and even trying to pull off the mask, only to learn that he was mistaken and he was in fact pulling at her skin. He apologised to Tredwyck before cursing at his failure to discover the true spy. With his agents cleared of suspicion, Talbot was leaving the office with Decker when he came across his wife. Talbot pulled his gun on her and ordered her to lie face down on the floor, believing her to be the spy. Carla however explained that the guard behind the desk was missing and she had just come to drop off their lunch, before bursting into tears due to confusion. Talbot quickly realised that the woman was indeed his wife. He later learnt that the spy had already escaped the facility alongside her companion, Grant Ward, and their hostage Sunil Bakshi, whom they had broken out of prison. and Melinda May]] Talbot later called Phil Coulson and Melinda May to inform them of the incident. He explained to Coulson that his men had spotted on the CCTV camera from outside, Grant Ward with the spy kidnapping Sunil Bakshi and driving away with him. Talbot expressed his grief at having lost three good soldiers during the attack as well as nearly losing his own marriage due to the confusion and chaos they had caused, so Coulson assured him they would do everything in their power to find Ward and bring him to justice.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Personality Talbot is an extremely strong willed man. He is often quick to form judgements and opinions on situations and it is almost impossible to get him to change his mind. Although he can be quick tempered, Talbot is very brave, often risking his life for others and putting himself into dangerous situations, as when he fought Carl Creel single-handedly and stepped out unarmed into the Providence base to question Phil Coulson. He cares for his family deeply and will often put their well-being ahead of his own; he dedicates every Tuesday's lunchtime to spend with his wife. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Glenn Talbot has a large knowledge of the hand-to-hand combat taught by the United States Armed Forces. He demonstrated this while fighting Phil Coulson and Carl Creel. Equipment Weapons *' ': Glenn Talbot used the Beretta 92FS, one of the standard sidearms of the United States Armed Forces, to try to kill Phil Coulson when he attacked him to escape from Providence base. *' ': Glenn Talbot carried this weapon as his sidearm inside his facility in Washington, D.C. He used it to threaten his wife Carla, as Agent 33 had infiltrated his base by mimicking Carla's face. Other Equipment *' ': Talbot uses two different uniforms, the Air Force Service Dress uniform and the utility uniform. He wears several military decorations on the left side of the Air Force Service Dress uniform. **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The Relationships Family *Carla Talbot - Wife *George Talbot - Son Allies *United States Armed Forces **Meredith Tredwyck - Subordinate **Anderson - Subordinate **Decker - Subordinate **Brookton † - Subordinate **Female Lieutenant - Subordinate **Campbell † - Subordinate **Logan † - Subordinate **Smith † - Subordinate *United Nations **Adamo Dioli † *Christian Ward † - Benefactor *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Situational Allies **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Skye **Antoine Triplett † **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz **Isabelle Hartley † - Kidnapper **Lance Hunter **Bobbi Morse Video Game Only *Emil Blonsky/Abomination Enemies *Maria Hill - Ally turned Enemy *HYDRA **Carl Creel **Sunil Bakshi † - Impersonator **Marcus Scarlotti *Agent 33 † *Grant Ward Video Game Only *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Rick Jones - Former Captive *Thaddeus Ross - Ally turned Enemy *Betty Ross - Former Captive *SOCC - Allies turned Enemies *Hulkbusters - Allies turned Enemies Appearances Trivia * ]]In the comics, Glenn Talbot is an enemy of the Hulk and right hand man of General Thaddeus Ross. He was also temporarily married to Thaddeus' daughter Betty Ross. *In the non-canon video game ''The Incredible Hulk, Glenn Talbot is a Major and is killed after activating the self-destruct in the Hulkbuster armor he used while trying to defeat Hulk.''The Incredible Hulk'' video game References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers